csofandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Trivia
Give yours here. [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 11:34, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Frozen Terror In Frozen Terror's body there is a face of Light Zombie and Heavy Zombie. Athener (talk) 12:36, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :Accepted --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:39, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Norman & Zim Zim is the leader of Red Lizard Mercenaries and Norman was his most trusted comrade before he betrayed Vanguard (Dragonfufu (talk) 17:56, December 6, 2013 (UTC)) :Accepted --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:39, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Heavy zombie Inside the Heavy zombie's body, there is a small sign showing "Copyright 2007 NEXON & Valve Corporation. All Rights Reserved." --Athener (talk) 17:22, December 14, 2013 (UTC)Janus is also a name of a BOTAthener (talk) 17:22, December 14, 2013 (UTC) :Accepted --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:09, December 15, 2013 (UTC) For more information on CS Online, visit www.counterstrike-online.com. You can also view my YouTube channel here: http://www.youtube.com/user/GoodbyeSpy 18:32, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :Rejected --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:09, December 15, 2013 (UTC) About AK-47 In China, Korea, Japan and Taiwan/ Hong Kong, AK-47 is purchased through in-game cash --IcayPertamaxx (talk) 00:29, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :Accepted --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:54, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Item Collector do u know u can get 2 clue item at nighmare and poisoning map ?? :Accepted --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:39, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :SPMoverIreegg96 (talk) 20:46, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Bombsite C There is a "Bomb is at C" sound in the bot's radio folder. Which means that it was supposedly to be a C bombsite. Moreover in previous map releases of ''Counter-Strike ''there was one map with a C bombsite but later removed; due to unfair advantage for TRs against CTs. :Accepted --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 01:37, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Voodoo Heal If you attack voodoo zombie with a weapon that can make afterburn effect like Holy Bomb, Firebomb, Salamander, and Balrog-I, the afterburn effect will became useless if voodoo zombie use heal skill, even if he was seen burned. :Accepted. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 09:28, January 4, 2014 (UTC) GM mistake On 2 January 2014 update, the icon of the Requiem map for Beast mode was the Rest icon map instead and the Requiem word is mistyped too. -- H3nk0y (talk) 01:29, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Rejected. Reason: Offend to GM. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:51, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Air Strike Spam We can spam airstrike in Decoy map. Kjskjs (talk) 15:27, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:42, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Dual Skull-3 Dual Skull-3 is heavier than Skull-4 even though it is Submachine gun. -- Kjskjs (talk) 15:51, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Alright. -- [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:59, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Main theme There are two different versions of the main theme – Original and Arranged - Lemoness (talk) 14:59, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :What do you mean? -- [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:37, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Try listening to other regions and then listen to SG/MY -- Lemoness (talk) 11:43, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh, the lobby music. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:50, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Also Indonesia - User:I am angry 08:45, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Skull-5 Skull-5 is never released on Indonesia region? -- ANDIRA SAPUTRO (talk) 11:35, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Okay. -- [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:05, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I believe you will reject this Yuri is refer to Lesbian Hentai in japanese. (you know what i mean) -- IcayPertamaxx (talk) 15:10, January 31, 2014 (UTC) : I can change it a bit. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 02:44, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Anti Zombie Weapon Skull, Balrog, and Janus are the expensive weapon compare to other shop weapon. Indeed, they all have same number model and type. -- Ireegg96 (talk) 11:22, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Approved. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII'']] 03:13, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Resold Weapon Do u know the price of resell weapon in some cso region are more expensive than the original price.This happen in cso korea. -- Ireegg96 (talk) 11:08, February 8, 2014 (UTC)